User blog:Pokemonboy3000/RP planning
So gang if memory serves, before the ending of the Drill we discussed making a Rp for the 7 of us (Golden, Fruit, Aguna, Livi, Aptos, and Pikadot) And I didn't want that idea to die, so I thought I could come up with a couple ideas, and see if any of them are popular. These are extremely broad and basic at this point, like litterally stage 1 development. The names are tentative for now. Also coould use help developing plots and stuff. So I'm gonna be making A Rose by Any Other Name The Thing will probably be posted sometime next week, I'm gonna be trying to expand the plot and all that, So if you see me in chat or around message me and we can help flesh out some ideas. I have couple so I'll start workin on making it more cohesive. Also I'm gonna let other people join (5 to be exact since 12 is a god number I think.) So I'll keep everyone updated! A Rose by Any Other Name In an AU, Rose quartz and the Crystal gems have sucessfully fought off the invading Homeworld gem forces, but Rose decided to take her quest to protect organic to the logical extreme. She led the crystal gems on a war and they wiped out 75% of the homeworld gems, Rose installed a regime on Homeworld and has been trying to keep the gems surpressed and use their skills to benefit humans. Ironcially a rebellion is brewing underneath the surface. (I thought this could be fun so Crystal gemsonas could have a turn to be villians and Homeworld gemsona's could be the focus and be developed more.) Now What? The war is finally over and the homeworld gems retreated, the crystal gems have won...But what now? The thing that bonded so many different gems together has ended. Were the friends they lost really worth the reward? Will the gems disband? Will the reality that they can never go home set in? Or will a new threat emerge? (Some people seemed intrested in a roleplay set after the war, so why not?) Resources After Peridot's betrayal, and the cluster now emerging on schedual, and Jasper never reporting in. Yellow Diamond assumes the worst, she is furious at can't believe the cluster was destroyed. When she remembers what Peridot told her she begins plans for a new experiment, creating giant Gembone and Amber golems. However, she requires an ample source of organic life for this to work. And she knows just where to get them. (Figured this could be cool, since we rarely see the gems actually protect humans directly anymore, this could be cool as Homeworld would be targeting humans) GW1 In another AU, the rebellion never took place, instead the Earth was a contested piece of property for all four diamonds. But someone assassinated Pink Diamond while negotiations were going on. This sparked a civil war between Yellow Diamond, Blue diamond, and White diamond. Aswell as leaving the Pink diamond court as refugees, this war threatens to tear the very fabric of gem society apart. Also the biggest question remains unanswered....who broke Pink Diamond? (This could be fun as it could be intresting to see how our gems interact on homeworld, as despite a war going on they would probably still be stereotyped into their roles and all that stuff.) let me know if you like 1 or more of them. Also please let me know if you hate all of them that helps alot in the creative process. Also add your own ideas! Since we wanted to do this together!! Category:Blog posts